Mythical Descendants
by Star Piadosas
Summary: Being in the Isle meant that they couldn't use magic whatsoever. But, what if the villain kids did have magic or powers that they weren't aware of, until they went to Auradon. Their abilities began to manifest and have to learn how to control it, as well as their inner evil. Fantasy/Supernatural, Jaylos and other couples.
1. Inner Magic

I posted this story on tumblr and decided I wanted to post it here as well! Hope you enjoy it. I credit to the person that gave me this idea to be inspired! Thanks!

.

.

* * *

Heading to Auradon may have been the best thing that has happened to the villain kids. They can have a fresh start and leave a normal live without their parents telling them to be this and to do that.

As they got on the limo and began to make their way of out the Isle, a magical golden bridge formed as they headed out. But, they began to feel different, something was happening to them and they didn't know it, yet.

"Suddenly, I'm very thirsty," Evie said, her mouth feeling dry and tingly. "Here. Drink a bottle of water," Mal passed her one, "You're probably too excited." Evie did as she was told but the water tasted awful, almost like dirt. "Eww. This is so gross." She pushed the bottle back to Mal.

Jay snatched the bottle out of Mal's hands and took a gulp. "Taste the same but better than our water," he stated as he tossed the bottle back to Mal.

Carlos rubbed his ear as he looked around, "Guys, do you hear that? That noise? It's starting to get on my nerves." He kept hearing a static noise that sounded like it was coming from the driver's side.

Everyone stared at Carlos in confusion, "There's no noise, Carlos." They reassured him but Carlos didn't believe them. "I'm tell you I hear something and its coming from behind you!" He rubbed his ear with his palm, hoping the noise would stop.

Mal turned around but the widow was blocking her from seeing the driver. "The window is blocking any noise. You shouldn't be able to hear it, otherwise we could too." She huffed, getting annoyed at Carlos' antics, thinking that he was goofing around with them. "Just ignore it."

Carlos winced but nodded. Jay chuckled, "I think both of you guys are just nervous." He told both Evie and Carlos. "I feel great, I actually feel like I'm floating." Mal rolled her eyes then shifted couple of times in her seat.

"I can't get comfortable!" She exclaimed, her eyes glowing green. "My back is killing me." She felt intense pain from her back, like something was moving and trying to get out.

"We need to calm down. This new atmosphere is just getting to us." Evie took a deep breath and smiled, accidently revealing sharp fangs that came out of nowhere.

"AHH!" Both Jay and Carlos screamed, "What the!?" They backed away from her, Carlos holding onto Jay. "E-Evie? Your teeth!" Carlos exclaimed as he pointed to her mouth.

Evie gasped, "What's wrong with my teeth?" She grabbed her mirror and when she looked at her reflection, she screamed, "AHH! What is this?!"

"Maybe its a curse?" Mal added, "My mom told me curses can change appearances." She slowly touched the sharp fang, pricking her finger in the process. "Ow. They're really sharp."

Carlos suddenly smelled the drop of blood as well as Evie, who looked directly at Mal. "That smells delicious." Evie stared at her finger, watching the blood slip out of her finger.

Jay noticed that Evie's eyes began to glow red. "Now your eyes are red!"

Carlos suddenly heard thumping sounds, it was coming from Evie. Her heart rate was going extremely fast, faster than any human should. It was merely impossible for the heart rate to go that high.

Mal was beginning to get concern, she grabbed her spell book. Trying to find an answer, or something she could use to stop Evie's strange behavior. "Okay, I found som-" Mal halted when Evie suddenly attacked her, causing the spell book to fly where the guys are. "Evie?!" She shouted, "Guys, help me!"

Mal tried to push her away, but it seemed fruitless. Evie somehow have gotten stronger, which was the first since Mal was the most evilest of all. Carlos rushed to grab Evie.

"Evie? What's wrong with you?" Carlos tried to push her away from Mal, and his efforts were better. He managed to get Evie away from Mal.

Jay didn't help since he was mesmerized by the spell book that was nearby him. It was as if it was calling out to him. "Jay! A little help here would be nice!" Carlos yelled as he wrapped his arms around Evie. Carlos suddenly felt stronger.

Snapping back to reality, Jay dashed to help Carlos. Evie thrashed and pushed both boys away with excessive strength, sending them to the other side of the limo.

Groaning, Jay looked up and saw the spell book next to him, then saw Evie grabbing Mal again. He snatched the spell book and said a random spell, "Instead of being a creep, go fall asleep."

Evie suddenly collapsed on Mal, who was beyond relieved and surprised that Jay did a spell. "What just happened?" Mal shouted, "You just did a spell Jay!"

"You're welcome," Jay answered instead, annoyed that he wasn't thanked for saving Mal. Carlos sat up as he groaned, "This is getting weird." Then noticed a shiny lamp next to Jay. "Look? There's a lamp next to you?"

Jay smirked and grabbed it, which was a big mistake as he suddenly was sucked inside of it. "Jay!" Carlos watched his friend disappear inside the lamp.

Mal pushed Evie away from her since she was completely knocked out. "Something is going on here," she pointed out, "and it's not a curse." Mal growled as her back was hurting more and more.

Carlos grabbed the lamp gently, "Jay?" He called out, only to receive no response. Rubbing the lamp with his palm, the lamp began to shake around. Then Jay came out with smoke following behind him, he stumbled onto the limo's floor; finding it very difficult to stand for some reason.

"I thought I would never get out," Jay sighed in relief, even through he was still confuse by everything that just occurred to him. He was happy to be out of the lamp. Carlos smiled as he tried to help Jay up.

The limo halted as they arrived to there destination, and the door was opened by the driver. Gasping was heard at the background as the they witness a mess in the car and everyone sitting in various positions at the limo.


	2. Something Odd?

Second chapter is up!

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Goodness! Are any of you hurt?" Fairy Godmother asked, the music from the band stopped as they saw the scene. Evie was unconscious on the seat, while Mal looked like she was about to kill someone. Carlos kept rubbing his ear as he winced in pain, and Jay's expression showed confusion.

"W-We're peachy," Mal muttered, trying her hardest to endure the pain. "The drive made us queasy, is all." She lied as she got out of the vehicle, follow by Carlos and Jay, who held onto Evie.

Fair Godmother gasped. "Don't worry she's just sleep!" Carlos quickly explained, "She was so tired and practically passed out." He hated lying, but he couldn't say that they put a spell on Evie, that would have been a horrible first impression.

Fairy Godmother nodded, awkwardly. "Welcome to Auradon!" She said cheerfully, "You four have been chosen to come to our school by Ben." Turning to her side, a young teen walked up with a smile planted on his face.

"Hello, I'm Ben. Nice to meet all of you," Ben shook their hands. "I'll be showing you around campus, please feel free to ask me anything." He nodded at Fairy Godmother to indicated that he can handle it from there.

She nodded, smiling. "Ben will show you the routine. Oh, before I forget we have a curfew and I expect you students to follow it." With that being said, she left as the band followed her.

Mal smiled, but suddenly stumbled in pain, causing Ben to grab her. "Are you okay?"

"No." She admitted, "My back is really hurting. Can you take us to our dorms? The ride on the way wasn't really fun for us." What's going on with me? They were supposed to do a good impression, but so far it's not looking too good for them.

"Of course, right this way. Let me help you." Ben politely helped her, showing his concern for Mal. Carlos and Jay both held an arm from Evie as they carried her. Ben showed Mal's and Evie's dorm first.

"I don't know which bed is Evie's, but I'm putting her on this one." Jay practically tossed her on a bed. Carlos heaved, he was so out of breath. "For a skinny girl she sure weights a lot!" Carlos uttered out. "I just want to go to my dorm and rest." He was so exhausted and tired. Jay agreed with him.

Chuckling, "Your dorm isn't too far from here. Let me show you both. I'll see you later, Mal." Ben politely bow to her and left with the boys, who were more than eager to follow. As soon as they left Mal grabbed her spell book. So, she can find out what's happening to her and her friends.

"I need to figure out what's going on with us," she opened her book and began to read every single page.

* * *

"This dorm is awesome!" Carlos grinned, repeating what he said hours ago when he entered the room. "I have my own closet, bed, and even computer!" He was more than trilled.

"You make it sound like you've never had a room before?" Jay raised his eyebrow in question. He was impressed with the room, but he didn't see what was the big deal.

"I didn't. This is my first room." Carlos opened the drawers to fix his clothes into them. Jay frowned at the answer, but decided not to say anymore as he started to unpack as well.

Jay looked at his night stand and saw the lamp again, the same one he was sucked in earlier. "Carlos? Did you bring the lamp down from the limo?" This was starting to get spooky and creepy.

"No. Why?"

"It's right there," Jay pointed at the small table. Carlos' eyes widened, "How did it get here? I never took it." He grabbed it to inspect the lamp closely. "When you were sucked in, what did you see in there?"

Jay paused. "Nothing, it was so dark in there. I tried walking around but only managed to fall on the ground." Thinking hard on what he saw inside the lamp. "Whatever it is, I don't want to go back in there, so I'm certainly not touching the lamp. Please keep it away from me."

Carlos nodded and placed the lamp on the drawer. Suddenly, Carlos heard a painful whistle that made him drop towards the ground. It hurt his ears, the noise screeched loudly. Make it stop! To him it sounded as if someone was clawing a chalkboard, only ten times worse.

"Carlos?" Jay kneeled down beside him, "What's wrong?!"

"It hurts, the noise! Please make it stop," Carlos begged as he covered his ears roughly, in an attempted to stop the noise. "I don't hear anything?" Jay said as he looked around confused. "It's quiet."

Shaking his head, Carlos whimpered. "Help..." Jay rushed to his bed and grabbed a music device with headphones. "I don't know if this will work, but here. Put them on and listen to music for now. Maybe the noise will go away." Jay helped Carlos up, who was still covering his ears.

Listening to Jay, Carlos put the headphones and listened to music instead. Finally calming down as the painful whistle was no longer ringing in his ears. "Thanks." Carlos rested on his bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

Sighing in relief, "I'm glad I stole that now." First the lamp, and now Carlos' weird hearing... Something odd was going on. Jay was beginning to wonder if it's supposed to mean something.

He didn't think too much of it as he sat on his bed to finally relax. Today had been a long day for all of them.

* * *

What do you guys think so far? The next chapter will be hopefully longer, and more jaylos moments!


	3. Trouble

Sorry this was late! I had no inspiration till now... Hope you enjoy it!

.

.

* * *

Evie stirred in her sleep as she felt extremely hot and warm sensation from her face. Then she was burning up, her cheekbones started to sizzle and burn. "Ahhhh!" Evie screamed in agony and sat up, the sun rays were directly on her as it seeped through the window. "Mal! Help-" She hissed for an unknown reason and backed away towards the headboard.

Mal snapped her eyes open by hearing her friend's shriek. Quickly she rushed towards her and gasped at the sight that bestow her, "Evie... Your face." Evie's face was almost completely burn. Mal could see the fresh red flesh under her used to be beautiful skin. "Mal!" Screaming brought Mal back to reality as she tried to figure out what to do.

"What do I do?!" She inquired. This was all new to her.

"The sun! It burns my skin!" With that being said Mal shut the curtains, filling the room with darkness once more. Mal panted as she sat next to Evie, who was sighing in relief.

"That's better. Thanks Mal," Evie smiled and lightly touched her flesh to see the damage. She can hear her mother in her mind already, 'Look at you! You're not beautiful anymore, you're hideous. You are not my daughter.'

"Are you okay?" Mal asked and put her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Y-yeah," Evie stammered, suddenly having the urge to cry as she desperately wanted to look at herself. "I just need to see myself... I'm ugly now." Mal frowned, but grabbed a hand mirror that was beside her. "Here."

When Evie glanced at herself, she gaped, "Where am I?" There was no reflection of her whatsoever.

"What are you talking about?" Mal snatched the mirror and looked at herself, "There's nothing wrong with it. I can see myself." What a crazy morning this is turning out for both of them?

Evie blinked and inched closer to Mal so both can be at the mirror, only to her horror she still wasn't there. It was just Mal. "What?" Mal said in disbelief and twirled to look at Evie. That's when she noticed that her skin was healing. "Evie?! Your skin? I-It's healing? How?"

"What?! Really?" She grabbed the mirror in excitement, but grimaced when she still can't see herself.

Mal began to ponder. It started to make sense now; the sun burning her flesh, can't see her reflection, her skin healing rapidly, and yesterday's incident with blood. Her mother had talked about magic and other creatures that used to exist in the past. Was Evie- No, it couldn't be. Could it?

"Evie, I think you're a vampire." Mal declared as looked directly at her.

* * *

Carlos heard whispers around him, which caused him to sit up in annoyance. "Jay, if you're going to talk can you please be more quiet." He huffed as he stretched.

Jay groaned. "I'm not even talking." Carlos looked around the room but there was no one, "I'm going crazy." He stated as he flopped back to the bed to try and get some more sleep.

"Try insane," Jay snorted, irritated that Carlos woke him up from his slumber.

Closing his eyes, Carlos heard more voices. "The villains are in here right? Let's lock them in so they don't come out." He snapped his eyes open in horror. "No one will even care if they're locked in besides the other two girls, but I'll take care of them." He gulped, the thought of someone hurting Mal and Evie made him worried.

"Jay! Someone is outside and they're planning on locking us in here." Carlos harshly whispered, trying not to be too loud so the strangers don't hear them.

Growling, "There's no one outside!" Jay angrily got out of bed and paced towards the door so he can prove Carlos wrong. As he opened the door, he was met with three other students, who had a hammer and a wedge. "What are you guys doing?" Jay barked, all the tiredness left his body and was replaced with anger.

"Ah! Let's get out of here!" All shouted and rushed off before Jay could grab a student. Carlos sprinted to Jay as he peeked out the door. "Who were they?"

Jay scowled, not at Carlos but at the other students that were already gone. "Who cares? Don't trust anyone beside us, Carlos." He warned him for his safety. Carlos nodded then realized something, "Mal and Evie! They said that they were going to take care of them." Then added, "and not in a good way."

A while ago Jay would have called Carlos insane, but after witnessing this. He fully believes Carlos now, "We better go check on them." As much as he wanted to ask questions such as how Carlos knew or even heard them, he decided that now was not the best time.

"Right." Both shut the door and rushed towards the hallway. Carlos randomly halted as he saw a similar object on the floor, "Jay? Look!" He pointed downwards.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jay exclaimed as he saw the mysterious lamp again, he exasperatedly roamed his hand through his locks. "It's stalking me!" He kicked the lamp away, just by looking at it got on his nerves.

Carlos rolled his eyes as he picked up the lamp. "Yes, Jay. This lamp is stalking you." He replied in a snide tone, and then _rubbed_ the lamp to get rid of a smudge. "Did it grow legs and follow you?" Honestly both were agitated by everything at this point.

Jay snarled, "Watch it. Just because we came here together and are roommates doesn't mean I care for you." Carlos opened his mouth then closed it, he didn't know what to say. He was hurt by his harsh words. He thought they were true friends.

"I just heard people talking and told you! And, I was right otherwise we would've been locked in our dorm," he countered. "You don't have to be a jerk. It's not my fault." Carlos narrowed his eyes at Jay. Now was not the time to be bickering.

"Yeah, just like you being here is not my fault," Jay scoffed as he folded his arms. Ouch.

That was the last straw for Carlos. His whole face turned red with anger and glared daggers at him then shouted, "I _wish_ you weren't here anymore!" And, just like that Jay disappeared in a blink of an eye, which scared Carlos.

"Jay? JAY?!" Carlos panicked. Where did he go?


	4. Insane Reflection

Carlos ran and ran till he arrived in front of Mal's and Evie's dorm, he clutched the lamp with both his hands. Jay vanished, and Carlos was freaking out because he couldn't find any sign of him anywhere.

Usually he would knock on the door, but right now it was an emergency so he barged into their room. "Mal! Evie!" Carlos exclaimed as he panted, tired from running. He could hardly see his friends, the room was really dim.

"Carlos?" Mal frowned, "What are you doing here?" Class doesn't start until another hour so why is he awake? She rose from the bed, while Evie covered herself with the sheets. She didn't want anyone to look at her hideous burning face, at least not until it's healed.

Carlos sprinted up to her. "Somepeopleweregoingtolockusinourroombutwecaughtthemintime," he rushed out gibberish, not making any sense. Taking deep breath Carlos slowed down, "But they were going to hurt you guys, so Jay and I were going to come here, but then we started fighting. Then he just randomly disappeared! I have no idea where he is!" He finally finished, still not entirely making sense, even for Mal but she did understand that Jay was missing.

"What?! Where is he?" Mal raised her voice, which made Carlos trembled. "I don't know, he was with me one second then poof he was gone," he explained, scratching his head. Completely forgetting that Mal and Jay are close friends, something that Carlos secretly envied. Jay considered her as a true friend instead of him. _Just because we came here together and are roommates doesn't mean I care for you,_ echoed through Carlos' mind. Jay words honestly hurt him. _Just like you being here is not my fault._

Mal rubbed her temples to think. "Something strange is going on here. I need to figure it out. First, Evie, then Jay-"

"Something happened to Evie?! Is she okay?" Carlos exclaimed as he looked around the room. "Evie? Are you hurt?" Considering that the room was dark made it harder for him to see Evie anywhere.

"She's..." Mal didn't know how to explain it, she could be right or wrong about what she assumes Evie is. " I don't- Its complicated." Was all she could say? Carlos furrowed his brows, disappointed with the answer. "Evie?" He called out to her softly.

"I'm fine, Carlos. Just not feeling too well." Evie muffled under the sheets. "Don't-" Hissing was heard, "-worry." Carlos opened his mouth ready to protest, but was interrupted by Mal, who shook his head.

"Okay," Carlos sighed in defeat. He felt crestfallen; no one was telling him anything. Evie and Mal were keeping secrets from him, and lastly, Jay didn't care about him. He felt left out in the group and it stung Carlos. "I'll leave you two alone, I'm going to see if I could find Jay..." No matter how hard he tried to keep his voice steady, it quavered.

Carlos left the room, dragging his feet in the process. Once he left, Evie spoke up, "He's sad. We should've told him the truth." She came out of her sheets, revealing her now healed skin.

"Not yet. I'm not fully sure that you're a vampire. I need to check my spell book to see if there's something that can make you normal." Mal twirled her head, and gasped as she saw her, "Evie! Your skin! It's healed."

Smiling brightly and somewhat in relief, Evie grabbed the hand mirror again, only to groan. "Ugh.. I keep forgetting that I can't see my reflection." She frowned and tossed the mirror unto the floor.

Mal recalled something, when they were in the limo Evie saw herself in her magic mirror. "Evie, try your magic mirror. Maybe you'll see yourself there." Following her instructions, Evie grabbed her magic mirror and let out a cry. "It works! I can see myself!" She laughed as she eyed her reflection, and did poses for fun. She really did miss seeing herself.

"I'm guessing your magic mirror is the only mirror where you can see yourself," Mal stated as she folded her arms. "I still don't understand how, but take care of your mirror, E." Evie vehemently nodded, still staring at the mirror. Mal mentally sighed, Evie was herself again. She hoped Jay was alright as well...

Meanwhile Carlos was walking down the hallway, he didn't know where he was going. He didn't feel like going to his dorm or even class, which was a first. Raising the lamp that he still kept holding the entire time, he saw his own refection as he stared at the lamp, noticing the sad expression he wore. "Where are you, Jay?" Carlos wondered.

He decided just to sit down on the ground, there was no one around in the hallway anyway. Slumping against the wall he began to talk to himself, something that Carlos usually does when he's sad or just lonely. "I feel so left out. Mal and Evie are keeping secrets from me, and Jay practically hates me... Why am I here if no one even cares about me?" Carlos questioned to no one in particular.

Glancing at the golden lamp, "Maybe, I should just go back home." Suddenly the lamp trembled, which surprised Carlos. "What the?" He tapped the lamp but nothing happened. Weird. "Jay was right. I am going insane." Jay... Where is he? Carlos misses him. He recalled what he told Jay just before he vanished, _'I_ wish _you weren't here anymore.'_ Carlos didn't mean it. Was it his fault that Jay is missing?

Out of nowhere laughter was heard, he snapped his head up, yet he saw no one. He's hearing noises again... Great. Carlos decided to head back to his dorm, class should start soon and he needs to get ready. Maybe Jay will go to class. As he turned into another hallway, he was grabbed my strangers; dropping the lamp in the process.

"Get him!" One guy shouted as they grasped Carlos.

"Hey! Stop it! Let go of me!" Carlos screamed in fear, squirming and thrashing around. He did not like to be touched, especially by strangers. "SOMEONE HEL-" They covered his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"Shut up, villain!" Carlos recognized them! They're the same people that were going to lock him and Jay in the room earlier. Just who in the hell were they?!

Carlos bit the stranger's hand, which was a horrible mistake. "OW! That's it!" The stranger lay a direct punch onto his abdomen. Carlos whimpered and winced in agony. Aurdaon was supposed to be a safe place, and yet, he was getting beat up by students on this campus. Carlos limped, losing his energy but was still being held firmly by the guys.

The lamp started to shake, and move up and down. The three strangers got spook, while Carlos let out a painful moan. He started to hear shouting, but this time it was by someone familiar. It was Jay. Slowly looking up he noticed that Jay wasn't anywhere near them... So why does he hear him? "Carlos! Fight back!" Carlos heard Jay shout.

He can't fight back, he was weak and outnumbered. He was beginning to think he was seriously going insane now. Hearing voices from afar or out of nowhere was not sane, and not to mention the annoying screeching sounds that hurts his ears. Carlos hated it... he felt like his mother, being paranoid and _insane_.

"I _wish_ Jay was here," Carlos mumbled, tiredly. Even if Jay was with him, he wouldn't care for him. Probably just laugh that he's getting pummeled, or hell, maybe joins in on hurting him.

The lamp released smoked that engulfed the hallway. The strangers let go of Carlos, who stumbled down the floor. "This is getting too weird! Let's get out of here!" Two of them bolted away, just as the other guy was about to make his escape he was caught by none other than Jay, who unknown to others emerged from the lamp.

"Who are you?!" Jay hissed, "Explain or you'll end up worse than this guy you messed with!" Carlos' eyes widened upon hearing Jay's voice. Where did he come from? "J-Jay?" Carlos called out, weakly.

This only made Jay tightened his hold on the attacker. "TALK!" The stranger, Doug, nodded nervously. "I didn't want to be part of this, I swear! Chad forced me into this. I never laid a hand on him, honest!" Doug quivered, shaking uncontrollably. Jay was extremely scary under this circumstances, no, scratch that, just overall scary.

Jay never spared anyone, he wasn't the type to give mercy, but right now Carlos needed him. "If anyone tries this stunt again and I'll make sure all of your faces are burn off." He threatened maliciously, then let go of Doug, who scurried away in terror.

Carlos rubbed his abdomen, he received a strong punch by the leader, who was probably Chad. A hand reached out to Carlos, confused he glanced up and saw that Jay was offering to help him get up. Which was a first time? Did he care after all?

Many questions popped in Carlos' mind: where had Jay been, was Jay okay, and if Jay was still mad at him? But, it was best not to ask at the moment. Instead, he gladly took Jay's hand and rose up with his help. "Thanks."

Jay paused. "I'm sorry for earlier. I didn't mean it. I do care for you, Carlos." He declared. Carlos didn't responded, more like he didn't know what to say. He honestly didn't expect to hear that from Jay, not in a million years.

"I know." Carlos softly sighed, but regardless smiled. "And I care for you too."


End file.
